The Great Big Heroic Rescue Mission Thingy
A Note From The Author Lizzy/Elizabeth/Airey was the first character I created in this story, but I was going to use her in an RP. I ended up giving her and her family an interesting detailed Blurb 1: Andy If you are reading this, hopefully neither of us will've died of hypothermia. Which is actually totes likely at the moment, due to the unlikely buttload of snow we're having at the moment. And I mean unlikely-as Kristin says, it doesn't snow in England, it just rains. Well, of course it does snow once in a blue moon, but even then we get a really sucky amount. Only now, I'm not talking about 2 pincy inches of snow oh no, I'm talking about 200! (when measured by eye) Kristin and I are currently sleeping under a thick tree which has shaded the weak ground from most of the icy blast, and Kristin and me had to clear the rest away. The pile of snow by our tree had probably been snowed over by now by even more snow that will soak our clothes tomorrow and even give the tough Kristin goosebumps. And flip, another load of snow has fallen off an overhanging branch and put out our fire. Great. Kristin's curious about what I'm writing in here. FYI, Kristin, this is going to be our Adventure Log, where we write down everything that happens on this amazing new quest! Kristin's just asked why it's amazing. Well it's simples-I've never been on a proper adventure like this before and I can't help but feel excited. Okay, we're surrounded by proof that you CAN have too much of a good thing, (this good thing, by the way, starts with an S, ends with a W and has the letters N and O in the middle, in case you haven't realized) but it's a proper storybook adventure! It'll be like something outta the Edge Chronicles or The Hobbit! (only I doubt Bilbo or Twig and them lot had a pain-in-the-butt like Kristin as a companion) And to top it all off I'll be able to find out exactly why Lizzy's been giving me such a cold shoulder recently. Lizzy's my sister, not my girlfriend. And she started all this. Boy, I have so much to write in here! Kristin just went "So I'm a pain in the butt, am I? The feeling's mutual." Oh whatever Kristin. You've snubbed this whole book so I'm going to write in it and tell it the truth about you. But how about we change this depressing topic into one of more nicer-seeming girls. Like Lizzy, for instance. Differences and Similarities between Kristin Menzel and Elizabeth Powell Differences *Kristin has much greyer eyes than Lizzy, from what I can tell, and probably did not earn the nickname "Aryan", or "Airey" for short. Similarities *They're both blonde. *They both wear gloves, however Kristin wears them simply to keep warm, while if Lizzy takes hers off ice shoots out of her hands. Yeah, about that...